


aftermath

by harenate



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate
Summary: salahmu itaru mati.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	aftermath

_salahmu itaru mati!_

chikage pulang ke rumah, apartemen yang ia tempati bersama itaru bulan-bulan lalu. kosong, tanpa penghuni.

di meja sebelah tempat tidur tergeletak sepasang cincin; dengan batu sewarna mata itaru.

tanpa pesan apapun, tanpa pesan selamat tinggal.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih lagi untuk @chigasakism dan @avocadofrappe


End file.
